


Ice & Thunder

by CharliChakrabarti, KumaNaru



Series: Ice & Thunder [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Marriage, Poor Loki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Thor, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliChakrabarti/pseuds/CharliChakrabarti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaNaru/pseuds/KumaNaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Princes from opposite sides of the spectrum, fall madly in love at first sight, despite their disdain for their long awaited arranged marriage.<br/>Love ensues; so does the angst, drama and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This here is an RP my good friend Charlie and I have been collaborating on. Here I have rearranged it so it is more in the form of a story. Very little has been changed in each reply, and not much grammar or spelling checks have been done.  
> We apologize for any mistakes there may be.
> 
> This bit starts off a little slow and is a little short for a first 'chapter'.  
> But we hope you have fun reading it, just as we are having fun writing it.
> 
> Please,  
> Enjoy.

Thor was pacing; nervous.

He was to wait in his bed chambers until the arrival of his intended, then he would be summoned to greet him.

Thor hadn't been able to relax all night and hardly got any rest. He tried to occupy his time instead by working out his muscles, which often calmed his nerves and got him back in rightful mind.

Thor was very aware of whom his bride to be was and he couldn't say he was truthfully pleased. He heard many stories of the Frost-Giants and so their looks were no secret.

He had been quite disdained with his father for a time in his early teen-hood about it, but he had no choice in the matter. He learned to live with it, but that didn't mean he still liked the thought.

A quiet knock came at his large decorated door and he quickly stepped to answer it. It was a servant standing there, respectfully bowing their head before speaking, _**"It is time master Thor."**_

Thor's mouth went dry at that and he had to swallow hard. He looked quite ready on the surface, however, inside, his heart was beating like the drums of war. Thor gave a single nod, not able to give a worded response; nor did the servant ask for one, they simply bowed again and asked him politely to follow.

Thor did, his boots ringing sound around the hall they ventured and cape flapping behind him. He was dressed for the occasion in full armor and royal attire; helmet included.

His mother coached him well on what he was to do, how he was to treat Loki, his committed, and the politeness he should use.

They came to a door now and the servant only bowed before leaving, not giving a word of explanation to why Thor was brought and left here; he had an idea though.

Thor waited, staring at the door, feeling his nerves acting again. He kept calm though and took a deep breath, then lifted his head high and stood as the god he was.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
Loki himself was anxious. Not that he’d show it or anything, but he was.

Terribly.

Today was the day he’d meet his betrothed partner.

He was currently travelling to the other’s home, as the one he was promised to was a rich, royal man. Loki was just a small Frost Giant. He had nothing to his name but his powers, which he loved to show off.

He was a headstrong male, never showing emotion or weakness - the ultimate weapon, correct? Well, he was also the ultimate asshole.

Loki was brought from his thoughts as his travel ceased, and he walked out. Gulping sheepishly, he walked inside of his betrothed’s home, calling out softly.  
_**“… Thor?”**_


	2. Chapter 2

When the door finally opened and in stepped a strange, but lovely person, Thor knew instantly.

His breath was utterly taken from him; and when the young male's voice called out his name, Thor's ears heard the most beautiful chime. Words were lost to him, save a whisper - _ **"Loki…"**_

Thor could not help his roaming eyes and let his mouth hang open. The other Prince was smaller than him and definitely was much more slim; petite even.

Thor wasn’t meaning to be so obvious with his surprise, but he had not expected his intended to be such a… beauty.

Loki wore silken clothing, the fabric a deep blue; It fitting nearly perfectly over his body.  
The shirt top was long sleeved and V-necked, golden streaks highlighting it. It narrowed along his waist, accentuating his small, feminine body type.

His pants were more like leggings; tight fitting and streak with the golden highlights once more. It was a bit too tight around his ass, but Loki’s parents hadn’t expected to have a son with that large of a rump.

On his feet were leather boots that tied snugly around his ankles, and on his wrists were leather beaded bracelets.

His hair had been combed silky smooth and rested lightly on his shoulders, a beautifully crafted headband holding the coal hued locks out of his eyes.

Loki's parents had scrimped and saved up all of their money throughout the years to afford his outfits.

He looked at Thor, his green eyes widening slightly. He had not expected his promised to be so… Large.

He gulped and straightened his posture slightly before speaking once more, his words high pitched from his nervous-ness, _**“It’s-It’s a pleasure to meet you.”**_  
  
  
  
That voice snapped the god back to reality and Thor cast his eyes quickly up to the face of his betrothed; closing his mouth that had dried up at the young god in front of him.

As quickly as he was able, Thor regained what little composure he could muster. Thor brought a fist up to his mouth as he cleared his throat, before taking his helmet off in respect and spoke, **_“as it is you.”_**

Thor’s voice was deep and a little heavy, but perfectly matched his appearance.

Thor bowed and took Loki’s hand, placing a soft kiss to it; all the while never taking his eyes from Loki’s.

When Thor straightened up once again, he stood there for but a moment, feeling a little awkward as he thought on what else his mother had told him.

Loki rubbed his arm sheepishly, the silence that washed over them causing him to cringe mentally.  
  
  
  
Thor was not as good with his manners as he was with his hammer, and he was definitely not as good with romance as he was with fighting. Usually maidens flocked to him and naturally sought his company.

But now finally being in the presence of the one he was to wed, Thor felt nervous about it all.

Thor though would follow his mother’s lectures and woo Loki’s heart; Though, who could resist his charm and masculinity any how?

Thor switched his helmet to rest under his other arm, _**“Do you hunger?”**_

Loki jumped slightly, when he was asked. He never really got asked if he was hungry all that much, so it slightly surprised him, until he remembered that they were promised to each other, so he should’ve expected it.

 _ **“Um, no more than usual, actually.”**_ He replied, smiling softly. Thor nodded his head once.

Loki's answer was vague, and his mother had told him to be the opposite. He cleared his throat before fixing his reply, _**“yes, I’m hungry.”**_ He nodded, looking at the god before him.  
  
  
  
Thor's eyebrows creased as he wondered on Loki's new reply, _**"Do not feel obligated to eat if that is not what you wish; there are many other things here that might strike your fancy much more."**_

Thor held out his arm and motioned down the golden halls of his great palace. _**"Come, I shall give you a tour if you so like,"**_ Thor invited Loki to take his arm and walk at his side as he stepped down the hall at an even pace Loki could easily follow.

Loki took Thor’s arm slowly, walking beside him. Thor slowly slipped back into a silence, thinking once more of his mother's words.

 _'Speak to him casually like you would a friend and get to know him'_ \- That was his mother's advice, but how was he to do that knowing they were only here in hopes of creating a romantic partnership?

Thor was so sure he was much better at one-night stands.

Thor let his eyes wander around for a moment as he thought, then looked over at the fair pale god beside him and hesitantly asked, _**"so... hm... what does strike your fancy?"**_

Thor hoped that did not sound like he was rushing things and hoped Loki did not get the wrong idea from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki awkwardly scanning around in silence, before Thor asked him what he enjoyed.

 _ **“Well, I enjoy… uhm... ”**_ He was at a loss for words, in all actuality. He never really told anyone anything, so it was slightly difficult to talk about it now.

 _ **“I like to read. Poetry, history, drama, anything. I can’t write very well, though. Uhm, I like to swim, and-”**_ He cut himself off, almost telling the golden god of his likings to change for children.

He would not admit that, though. It made him seem weak, much too weak, like a damsel in distress, which he was the opposite of.

  
Thor smiled to himself from that reply; Thor now knew a little more about his affianced and knew there could be one place that would definitely peek his attraction.

Thor also realized then, that his mother knew everything. She had wisely instructed him on what to do and told him after, that he'd be surprised on what little information could help their bonding.

However, Loki's hesitation made Thor nervous and a little worried. But he chose to ignore it.

After all, his mother had also retorted that 'it could possibly take some time for his partner to fully open up, and battering him on the subject could lower the chance of that'.

In a relationship of this kind of significance, there should be nothing hidden between the two of them.

  
 _ **“And you? What do you enjoy doing?”**_ Loki asked, looking at Thor with an arched eyebrow.  
Thor couldn't help but give a deep, strong, hearty laugh.

Loki jumped when his betrothed laughed; the large, loud, booming noise catching him off guard slightly.

Most knew who Thor was and what he liked doing; Thor would think his appearance at least would give his interests away.

 _ **"Fighting, wine, and the company of -"**_ Thor had gotten a little over excited and talked quickly enough that he almost hadn't caught the word before it slipped out, Lucky however.

Thor took a breath before continuing _**"- friends."**_

His mother had warned him about boasting, it could belittle and harm his partner if he wasn't careful.

And he was now meeting Loki personally, which meant (as his mother said) he was not to seek the company of beautiful maiden's any longer.

  
Loki's eyebrows arched up at that and he bit his lip once he heard Thor cut himself off, knowing full well what the Asguardian was wanting to say.

 _ **"The practice of 'Iron Pumping' - as the Midgardian's say - "**_ Thor added with a good-natured chuckle, _**"Is a relaxing past time for me."**_

Thor turned his eyes to the end of the hall, looking straight in front of him.

 _ **“Sounds like we’re opposites.”**_  Loki noted, walking beside Thor still; no longer looking at the blonde either, but instead all around; not used to seeing so much, well, uh, stuff.

Thor nodded. _**"If that is true, than you prefer solitude to where I prefer sociability… correct?"**_   Thor looked over at Loki with a tilt of his head.

 _ **"We can make it work however, after all -"**_   Thor's words were hesitant again, for what he really wanted to say was 'the choice was not theirs in the matter, they were stuck whether they liked each other or not'.

  
Loki listened with an arched eyebrow, looking at Thor when he hesitated. Instead Thor finished with _**"- its for the good of our kingdoms."**_

He flashed a handsome smile at Loki.

  
 _ **“Our kingdoms come first. It needn’t matter what we want, it matters only of our people, correct?”**_ Loki replied when the strong god finished with his failed attempt to fix his mistake and then smiled.

Thor was taken back by Loki's statement, almost believing Loki had read his mind. However, he showed no surprise. Instead, Thor looked to the ground for a second and stated how he saw it, _**"Unfortunately I think so."**_

He didn't mean for it to sound as gruff and distasteful as it did, but made no move to apologize for his dogmatic personality.

  
Suddenly, Loki looked away; sheepish and pink cheeked.

His mother had warned him of speaking when he wasn’t suppose to, but he couldn’t help himself.

Loki crossed his arms, his head lowered, not speaking again.

  
Loki was not the only one though, Thor was also warned by his mother. However, it was Thor's father whom warned him most of all.

The All-father wasn't taking this lightly, and Thor knew the punishments he would receive if he did not make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite, follow, review, kudos!  
> Let us know what you think; what you liked or disliked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is quite short, so I am apologizing before hand. It seemed an appropriate place to end it.

When Loki had been told of the betrothed ceremony that would take place, he had been angry, but through the last year his anger had dialed down.

But being here beside Thor - against his will - had angered him again.

Thor could not see this - see that Loki was feeling similar 'bouts of anger for the ceremony they were going to have, against their will.

If they only knew they were more alike than they thought, perhaps than they could talk honestly, without their parents' words ringing in their mind every time they went to say something.

 _ **"There is a place I think you would enjoy,"**_ Thor glanced over at Loki again with a slight tilt of his head. He said nothing about what it was or where it was, in hopes that he might surprise his betrothed.

  
Glancing back at Thor, Loki listened to the large man’s reply. He stayed silent in his anger though, until they made it to the destination; Thor's attention briefly left Loki as they turned a corner.

  
This hall was dimmer than the main it branched off from, with darker walls of blood-red and a nice forest green carpet, lined and etched with gold.

Thor took Loki to the far end, before turning one last time down a much shorter hallway. It would seem like a dead end, if it weren't for the large, green, black and golden doors.

Thor stopped them there and smiled at Loki, _**"I hope its to your liking and interest."**_

Thor let Loki's hand slip from his arm and he stepped forward. The doors were massive and heavy, but Thor was the strongest God in all 9 realms (or so he believed) and found this to be little challenge.

Thor pushed with all his strength and the doors slowly opened, revealing something grand. He didn't break a sweat, and soon was at Loki's side again, a hand on his back with another out stretched to the room around them.

_**"Welcome to the palace library."** _


	5. Chapter 5

Loki watched in earnest interest as Thor opened the door. When he saw the sight - all those books - he sucked in a breath before gasping, _**“Beautiful.”**_

 _ **"It is isn't it?"**_  Thor piped up, standing at Loki's side with his hands behind his back, looking around also.

With its rich history and decadent luxury, the Asgardian palace library most definitely had a unique style. It was exquisite and beautiful, just as Loki had gasped.

The round, large lobby was so very attractive with its 9k, spiral-staircase crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the lounging area, carpeted in a most beautiful emerald green, with outlined patterns of beasts and monsters, etched in gold so all could see.

Chairs of a nice gold fabric placed in cozy little groups by an equally golden table (long and low for anyone's book or drink) in front of the warm, ever burning hearth.

The rest of the library floors were the most beautiful black alabaster that was shined until it sparkled. Rows, upon never ending rows, of book shelves branched themselves out from the lobby, like the pages between a hard or soft cover.

There was even a second level, also with rows of shelves and many books. The book shelves were not only many however, they were long and went on for what seemed like decades.

This was definitely a place someone could magically lose themselves in.

Thor was quite pleased at seeing the green in Loki's eyes brighten when he saw the library, it brought him also… a proud feeling. He smiled quite jubilantly, but didn't say a word.

He let Loki take in the beauty before him.

It was beautiful and enchanting, but was dusty from not much use.

 _ **"I've never spend more than a minute in here, books are not my interest; as you so know."**_ Thor always felt a little guilty for the library, as silly as that might of sounded. _**"Perhaps now it might be used and loved a little bit more."**_

  
Loki walked towards the books as Thor spoke, laughing softly. He ran his fingers over the spine of an older, dusty book before replying, _**“You don’t much look like a reader, Thor. You seem more like the hero of a story, not the reader of it. You are, aren’t you?”**_ He paused, looking at the golden man.

The way Loki had put it, struck Thor's pride (though Thor could not understand why). It was certainly true.

Loki continued, _ **“You’re the hero. You win all the battles, all the women, and all the glory. And now, you’ve got your kingdom near in your grasp. How does that feel?”**_ He asked, looking away and walking towards a different mound of books.

That again was definitely Thor, and Thor most definitely liked the attention. But Thor could feel a bit of snide in Loki remark and did not find the smart ass comment amusing.

Before Thor could reply in his own arrogant way though, Loki spoke again; not looking at his promised. So Thor stood respectful and listened to what Loki had to say.

  
_**“Let’s speak freely with one another, please."** _

Thor slightly cringed inside at that, his mother's voice was ringing in his ears again. To Loki though, Thor nodded.

 _**"We’re together, probably until one of us is dead, and I’d like to get to know the man I’ll be sleeping beside every night. And please, make it materialistic.** _  
_**I know your name, and the date of your birth, just as you know mine. I know your height and approximate weight; your feature assessment and history.** _  
_**What I don’t know, is you. I don’t know what you enjoy on your own, and what you despise. I don’t know your secrets or your lies, And I usually know everything.** _  
_**If I’m to except this betrothal, and if I’m to except you, and to lose my anger towards it, I’m going to need answers. And the answers are only what you can provide. Whatever you answer, I’ll answer for myself.”** _

Loki walked towards the god, a small smile on his lips. It wasn’t his sweet smile, it was his sly smile. The smile he used the most, the smile that got him answers and all.

_**“Does that sound fair?”** _

Thor looked down and directly into Loki's emerald eyes to show he was serious. _**"Ask and I will answer truthfully. With truth also in return."**_ In the end, Thor really could not disagree. To know Loki deeply as he knew himself, would be ideal for a happily married life he supposed.

 _ **"Grand."**_ Loki replied, clapping his hands together gleefully. _ **"What are your fears?”**_ He asked, looking at the large male with a look of expectation - The expectation of answers; nothing surface, but actually deep.

Loki of course was slightly against telling his deeper things, but he was to marry this male and no matter how much that was disliked, he knew they’d have to get to know one another; if anything, it’d make their engagement more enjoyable.

 _ **"Don't you think perhaps we should get a little more comfortable first?"**_   Thor's only answer was. He stretched his arm out toward the seats and after walked toward them.

The chairs were all the same - all high-back and cushiony.

Thor made himself comfortable in one, waiting until Loki was sitting comfortably in one also. And of course Loki did as Thor had suggested, sitting beside him comfortably, his hands clasped over his knee.

Loki met the bright blue eyes of the other with a serious expression. Thor met the emerald greens and shared the equally serious stair.  
  


The question was definitely personal and secret, and Thor was slightly uncomfortable telling anyone his 'fears'.

For being the 'hero' - as his betrothed had called him - he was to be fearless. But that was just it, his fear was to lose the ones he loved; being so helpless that he is not able to protect them. To disappoint his father; not live up to the king he was expected to be, and to be banished from his realm.

The question definitely made Thor feel the slightest bit vulnerable, but he had agreed and this was to be the god who was to share the rest of his life.

So Thor was honest, as honest as he was able; His eyes ever on Loki's as he revealed to him his living nightmares.

 _ **"I fear not being able to care and protect for the ones that I love and am sworn to look after. I fear my father's disappointment and banishment from my realm,"**_   Thor spoke right from the deepest part of heart, and anyone could tell Thor's heart ached when he spoke of the things that frightened him.  
  


Loki leaned forward and listened to Thor's answer with a blank expression. On the inside, though, he wasn't so blank. Thor's answer, well it hadn’t surprised him; It was predictable.  
  
It was just how much Thor meant when he said them; it was deep.


	6. Chapter 6

There was now an expectant look in Thor's blue eyes, _**"Now what are yours?"**_

_**“Me? Well, I guess I’m afraid of this. Filling in someone else’s shoes, never able to be myself. I don’t want to be remembered as Loki, the good queen. I want to be remembered entirely on my own, with no one else to compare with me. And, I don’t like spiders. Or heights, or the dark.”** _

Loki shrugged and Thor wondered if the pale god was telling him the truth or not.

He wanted to trust fully in the tiny Frost Giant, as they were to be together for life. But than they had only just met, and that was exactly whom Loki was - a Frost Giant.

Though Thor was opinionated and quite arrogant most of the time, he was also merciful, soft-hearted and was easily melted by a sorrowful story or by the love of the ones he cared for.

And for those who harmed his loved ones (or tried too), he had a raging temper and taste for revenge.

So Thor kept an open mind when he listened, and he showed nothing but attention to every word Loki spoke (and every detail of those words).

If those words were indeed true, than Thor would say that Loki was almost stricken with… pain? Or maybe it was just Thor and the compassion he held for most others, and subconsciously feeling empathy for Loki.

_**"If you allow me to know you, you will be remembered in my heart and mind as simply that. You, who shall not have an equal (being that you are to be my betrothed) and shall be known for who you really are, deep down as a person."** _

Thor spoke only to try bringing comfort and trust to Loki; hoping he did not seem like he was rushing things.

The words caught Loki off guard, he wasn’t expecting that sort of compassion from such a gruff looking man. It caused a soft, comforted sigh to escape his lips before he could stop it.

  
Thor laid a strong hand over Loki's still folded over his knees; gently squeezing it. Loki looked at the hand, the large scruffy palm easily covering his; enveloping it.

He gulped slightly, only looking back into the golden god’s eyes once Thor withdrew his hand from covering his own a second after.

Thor's body seemed to relax little more also, for he was leaning further against the chair with a slight slump to his shoulders.

He kept a mental note of Loki's other fears in mind for future reference, so he would be able to look after him well.

  
_**"So, what else is it you would like to know?"**_ Thor's voice was a little softer now, though was still strong and a bit gruff from his masculinity.

 _ **“Uhm, my next question is, uhm, uh-”**_ Loki shook his head, clearing it to help himself think. For some reason, his mind was in a fog; all musty, making him unable to even speak for a moment.

Thor cocked an eyebrow at it slightly, wondering why Loki was stuttering. Was it something he said? Something he did?

Before Thor could ask if Loki was alright, Loki cleared his thought process and spoke, _**“What do you like? Not the outwardly, pushed to the public likings, but deep things. Things no one knows you enjoy.”**_

Thor's answer was immediate and he didn't in the least seem ashamed or shy to tell, _**"Animals… especially little ones."**_ Thor spoke with a hand, parting his thumb and index finger an inch apart. _**"I like to raise baby ones,"**_ He added.

  
Perhaps it was the twin Adarna birds, Astridr  & Lifa, that his mother had raised from eggs when he was a child. Thor loved to watch her and at times he even was able to help.

They were now grown, and had their own sanctuary in his mother's gardens. To some Midgardian's they were just myth, but the gods knew better.

Their tails were very long and fancy; the feathers numerous shiny metallic colours. Their voices were like chimes and harp strings, and they knew a total of seven songs.

The seven songs could lull any to sleep and cure any type of affliction. With each song end, the birds' feathers changed into more colourful hues and shades; seven colours for seven songs.

When Thor was a young child, they were how he fell asleep when he was ill and couldn't. Or when he was afraid and had nightmares. And when he was a younger teenager, he had witnessed all seven changes of their feathers and heard all their sweet songs.

The colours were as followed: Pearl, Bronze, Emerald, Diamond, Crystal, Gold and Copper Alloy, and dark red garnet.

Of course as beautiful and as life bringing as they were, they were able to be deadly as well. For after each song, the changing of the colour of their feathers were not the only thing; they also excreted waste after that could turn any living thing into stone, and then they would sleep, both eyes wide open.

Not to mention Huginn and Muninn, his father's very own birds, raised from eggs also (something his mother had gifted his father). The two were Ravens and his father used them as his second pare of eyes, and Thor often found them keeping a close watch of him when he was small.

  
Thor didn't ask Loki what his were, he just looked at him expectantly as he folded his hands and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles.

 _ **"I like to make children smile,"**_ Loki replied, fiddling with his hands. He looked up at Thor before explaining, _**“They like telling me what I should turn into, and then I will.”**_

He sat back, looking back at his hands as he added, _**“You see, if a little girl says - '**_ **Turn into a fairy princess!'** _ **I can.”**_ And with that, Loki did; his body shifting until he was the princess.

Loki's hair was now long and brown, like the earth. His eyes were a mix of every color, his body slightly smaller. Long, elegant wings sprouted from his shoulders. His hips grew and his waist slimmed ever so slightly; a pair of breasts filling onto his chest. He wore a leather and leaf type dress; his feet pair.

 _ **“See?”**_ He spoke, his voice more feminine and higher pitched, laced with chiming bells somehow.

It took one moment for Loki to shift before Thor's very eyes, and now it was his turn to be surprised; Thor had never expected Loki to be a shifter of kinds.

And if he was not entranced by the slimmer, pale god, he was now.

Thor hadn't known it, but he tensed up and shifted to sit at the edge of his chair. He gripped the chair's arms and fell speechless while his eyes roamed over Loki's shifted form; to his eyes, It was certainly divine.

  
It only took another moment for Loki to shift and return to normal, and Thor was non-the less speechless. _**“Children like seeing the heroes of their dreams.”**_ Loki explained.

Somehow, Thor managed to find his own voice, even though his throat was completely dry. _**"And … how is it that you are able to …"**_ Thor motioned with his hand, pausing as he tried to find a better way of explaining it to himself in his mind.

 _ **"Do that …"**_ Thor finished, quite sensitively. His eyes were fixed however, true interest clear as Asgardian skies.

Thor liked children, a child was just like a baby animal really. They needed love and caring, and you had to teach them how to grow; though Thor wasn't around children a lot.

Sometimes Thor would come across a group of little Asgardian boy's playing, and they would see him and run to him excitedly. They idolized him the most and it did make him feel good when he saw their smiles; Thor knew why Loki liked entertaining children.

Loki shrugged, _**“I’m not sure, really. I’ve just always been able to. I actually traveled with others that could shift as well, and we would preform for money. It was fun.”**_

He laughed softly and Thor smiled at that, knowing of good times like that. Thor and his friends - the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif - had such great times like that (and still did).

  
_**“Here’s my next question - What saddens you? I’ve always been able to tell that from other people, but you seem to not be saddened by anything. It’s strange.”** _

_**"What is there to be sad about?"**_ Thor's immediate, straight forward answer was. Thor had not really thought much on a question like this, for he really didn't have much to be sad about. He was the strongest God in all the realms, who was about to inherit a kingdom from his father.

 _ **“Anything can sadden you. Recent things, things in the past. Broken dreams, abandoned hope, anything.”**_ Loki replied gently. He leaned forward unconsciously, reaching a hand forward to run over scruff on Thor’s cheek.

The feel of the cool, petite hand touching his face, made Thor's abdomen tighten and his heart race. It felt good, far more than other gentle hands that had caressed his face before. Thor couldn't help but automatically lean into Loki's palm and nuzzle it slightly with his nose.

Loki didn’t pull his hand back; Instead, Loki merely leaned forward a bit more. His thumb traced gentle circles on the male’s skin, gently touching his flesh, making Thor hum in pleasure at the soft patterns through his beard.

Loki's other hand came to rest on Thor’s knee, slightly clutching it so he could stay balanced, while one of Thor's slowly reached up on its own and cupped the outside of Loki's; The other came to Loki's on his knee and took it gently in his.

Thor started to caress it with his own thumb and took a breath. He closed his eyes, thinking about what truly, deep down, made him feel the most sorrow.

Then, speaking soft and low, _**"A scolding from my father hurt me most as a child, but now… I think it is when I see my mother cry."**_

Listening to the male talk, Loki nuzzled Thor's hand for a moment. A warmth erupted in Loki's chest, travelling all over his body, turning him completely warm and happy. He couldn't help the soft smile curling on his lips; couldn't help his eyes shutting. He felt more relaxed in this moment than he had for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little short for a first, but we hope you enjoyed it and will stick around for the other up coming 'chapters'.
> 
> Please leave a review and a Kudo; Favorite, follow and bookmark us and our story.  
> Check out other works of ours on our respective pages.


End file.
